gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Klatt
“I love you too Honey Cherry!" - Klatt to his lover, Bunny. Klatt, also known as "Sweet Grapes" (Muscat in the Japanese dub), was a part time mechanic and armor enthusiast. He along with his wife Bunny tried to best Van in order to gain his armor, Dann, but failed. Appearance Klatt is a young man with red spiky hair, freckles and blue eyes. He wears an orange vest over a dark blue long sleeved top and shorts. He wears white leggings and blue boots. He wears a dark red headband that matches his cuffs, belt and holsters on his thighs. He also has a pair of heart shaped glasses that he keeps around his neck. These are identical to the pair Bunny wears on her head, a symbol of their love. History Light My Fire: Klatt and Bunny are sharing a drink in a diner, declaring their love for each other. They plan to get married but need the money first, so threaten the diner and the customers sitting next to them, Van and Wendy. Klatt heard that Van has an original armor, and he want Van to hand it over, aiming his gun at him. Van declines and responds by kicking Klatt out of a window, then throwing Bunny at him who lands on his face.The two decide to retreat for the moment. Not long after, Klatt and Bunny corner Van and Wendy at a hotdog stand, driving their custom car, The Love Deluxe. Klatt again threatens Van, ordering him to hand over Dann. He speds towards Van, but Van throws some sauces at the car, obscuring Klatt's vision and sending Love Deluxe off the side into the ocean. However, Klatt uses Love Deluxe's dual system to split from Bunny, who controls a small hang glider that flies away from the main car of Love Deluxe. Klatt in his car floats up to the surface, meeting Wendy along the way who had been blasted into the water by Bunny. Klatt tells Wendy she has no need to thank him, but is quickly silenced by Van who stomps on his face and grabs Wendy. Bunny then tries to bomb them from her hang glider, only to miss and hit Klatt and Love Deluxe. Klatt is unscathed however and tells Bunny to go after Van as he gets Love Deluxe out of the sea. Later, Klatt saves Bunny from falling after she fails to capture Van, and their Love Deluxe is damaged as Bunny's hang glider collides with it. Sick of their pursuits, Van warns them to leave him alone or he will have to sort them out. As Van and Wendy leave, Klatt realizes that he will have to go all out if he want to gain Van's armor, and Bunny agrees to help him so they can get married. In a nearby hotel, Klatt and Bunny burst into the lobby riding Love Deluxe, and confront Van again who is angry. Before anyone can act though, Tony appears. Klatt introduces himself an presents Love Deluxe. He tells Tony he was trying to get Van's armor to sell to Tony. It's then revealed that Love Deluxe is actually Tony's armor, which Bunny stole from him as she is is daughter. Klatt is shocked by this, realizing Bunny is a bit older than him. Tony has Klatt and Bunny taken away by his men. That evening on the beach of Harbor Parade, Klatt is tied up to a cross and interrogated. Tony must make an example of him for stealing his armor, despite Bunny's protests. Klatt then claims to have been using Bunny all along just to get to her father's armor. Tony is amused, knowing full well that Klatt is lying and that he really does love Bunny. Tony decides to make Bunny shoot Klatt but she refuses, as she deeply loves Klatt too. Tony is enraged by this and plans to kill them both, until Van arrives. Van frees Klatt from his restrains and fights off Tony and his goons. Klatt and Bunny are grateful for Van's kindness and give him a new title; Nice Guy Van. The next day, Klatt and Bunny sell Tony's Armor. Klatt plans to have Love Deluxe upgraded but first, he and Bunny get married in the Harbor Parade Church. Personality Tenacious, brave and persistent, Klatt is quite the thorn in Van's side during Van's visit to Harbor Parade. However, his persistence was all for his love, Bunny whom he gave the pet name, "Honey Cherry." Klatt showed a deep love for his wife, with him willing to take on strong opponents like Van and Tony to provide/protect her. He was even willing to sacrifice himself for her before Van rescued them. Overall while Klatt was willing to perform criminal acts and be a general menace, it was all in service of true love. Gallery Ep602.png Ep601.png klatt02.png|Klatt threatens Van 06Light My Fire.png klatt03.png Ep608.png klatt04.png|Klatt tied up by Tony klatt05.png klatt06.png|Klatt & Bunny get the money to get married Ep6charconcept.png|Klatt Concept Art (Left) Trivia * Klatt is given the nickname "Sweet grapes" by Bunny. In the Japanese Dub she calls him "Muscat". * Klatt is likely a parody of Ringo/"Pumpkin" from Pulb Fiction. The opening scene of the episode "Light My Fire" is very reminiscent of the opening scene in Pulb Fiction. Category:Characters Category:Males